Reset circuits, for example, watchdog timers, are widely applied in embedded electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablets. When a processor of an electronic device no longer feeds a watchdog timer due to an error, a counter on the watchdog timer will overflows, triggering an interrupt request for restarting the processor of the electronic device.
In the prior art, a processor and reset circuit are powered by batteries during the restart of an electronic device, or powered by the external power supply when an electronic device is connected to an external power supply with a power supply adapter. In any of the cases, it is impossible to enable a forced restart of the electronic device.
The information disclosed above in the Background is merely intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information beyond what those of ordinary skills in the art might have known about the prior art.